hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Extreme Angry Birds
This is the twenty-second episode of Total Drama Reloaded, the seventh season of the series. In this episode, the Final 5 all dress up as Angry Birds and must then slingshot themselves to see if they can hit and shoot down the King Pig, which is Chef. :P Episode Script *'This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay. All lines can be re-posted on Chat to see the pictures again.' 2:24 Amazing Hijotee PLEASE DO NOT TALK 2:24 Glenn31 Pfft, nobody tells Lettuce shit anyway sowee 2:24 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "" Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 2:24 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay" * ' : "We had a log racing challenge" * ' : "and Skye was eliminated" * ' : "For instead going into the sky and not down the mountain :P " * ' : "Anyway..." (felix) Hey Chris! * ' : "What?" (felix) Turns out that I am ugly * ' : "Yeah, you are" (felix) So I QUIT * ' : "Okay then" * ' : "Felix is OUT" * ' : "BUT" * ' : "Turns out that Molly was eliminated unfairly" * ' : "So now she is back!" ONLY MOLLY MAY TALK * ' : "Hello there Molly" 2:26 TDfan10 (molly) conf* My second time returning so dont blow this (molly) Hi 2:26 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay Molly you are now in the Final 5" * ' : "Congrats" 2:27 TDfan10 (molly) cool! 2:27 Glenn31 I'll be (Antonio) since Vulture isn't here, as well as (Bianca) 2:27 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Sorry about your unfair elimination before" Glenn31 has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. 2:27 TDfan10 (molly) its ok! Glenn31 has joined the chat. 2:27 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "I thought you weren't coming back" * ' : "Anyway" * ' : "Let's start the show!" * ' : "RIGHT HERE" * ' : "On Total" * ' : "Drama'" * ' : "Would you say the magic words, Molly? :) " 2:28 TDfan10 (molly) Roleplay!! 2:28 Amazing Hijotee Theme song * ' : "Okay talk!" 2:28 TDfan10 (molly) conf* Being back is great! 2:28 Amazing Hijotee (vin) : "I am so glad that I am in the Final 5" 2:28 TrueCobalion Can I sub Vin? 2:28 Amazing Hijotee (vin) : "I knew that I was gonna make it this far" (vin) : "Especially since I have Immunity" (vin) : "I know I will make it into the finale :D " 2:29 TDfan10 (molly) conf* I can't blow this or else I'm out! 2:29 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Don't be so sure Vin" * ' : "By the way, where are Antonio and the girls?" 2:29 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *wakes up* Man, I slept like a baby 2:29 Amazing Hijotee Okay Cobalion you can be (antonio) 2:29 TrueCobalion Ok (Antonio) : Good morning 2:30 Amazing Hijotee (vin) : "Anyway" 2:30 TDfan10 (molly) takes a jog* 2:30 Amazing Hijotee (vin) : "I was scared when I saw Josh yesterday" (vin) : "I just hate him so much" (vin) : "But in the inside, I kinda like him :) " 2:30 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *conf* Final 5, maybe I should bring Brianna to the final 2, she'll be easy to take down! 2:30 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *Conf* Ugh, why can't that bitch just stay out. (brianna) : *conf* *gasp* Did I just say that?! 2:30 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then ready for the challenge?" 2:31 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : *Conf* I hope I make it to the final 2 2:31 TDfan10 (molly) yup! 2:31 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : Yes 2:31 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Today we will have an easy challenge" * ' : "But there can only be one winner" 2:31 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : Obviously 2:31 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO ANGRY BIRDS ARENA * ' : "Okay guys" 2:31 TDfan10 (molly) why here? 2:31 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Today we are going to play Angry Birds" 2:32 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Pfft 2:32 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Only that you guys are the birds!" 2:32 TDfan10 (molly) oh 2:32 Amazing Hijotee * : "Ha ha ha" 2:32 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : Birds? Who are the pigs then? 2:32 TDfan10 (molly) who are the pigs? 2:32 Amazing Hijotee * : "I'm the pig :P " * ' : "Okay Chef is all dressed up GREEN" 2:32 BoysCanLikeItToo (Brianna) : If hes a pig then why is he green? 2:32 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "You all have to knock down Chef, who is 300 metres away" * ' : "BUT FIRST" * ' : "dress up please!" (vin) : "Yay! I'm the blue bird!" 2:33 TDfan10 (molly) dresses up as white bird* 2:33 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : Black Bird. 2:33 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Blue Bird! 2:33 TDfan10 (molly) wait no! Yellow Bird! 2:33 Amazing Hijotee (vin) I'm Blue Bianca Glenn31 has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. 2:34 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *sigh* I'll be the white bird then 2:34 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : I will make sure the debris hits Chef 2:34 TDfan10 (molly) conf* I feel that if I lose I'll get out! 2:34 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay beside me is a GIANT slingshot" Glenn31 has joined the chat. 2:34 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : That sounds violent. 2:35 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Each bird will hop onto the sligshot" * ' : "and try to hit Chef" * : "Hey!" * ' : "Anyway..." 2:35 Glenn31 (Bianca) : I remember flinging another ex-boyfriend of mine off one of these 2:35 TDfan10 (molly) :OOO 2:35 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "First one to hit Chef 3 times win!" * ' : "GO" 2:35 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *straps a gigantic egg to back* 2:35 TDfan10 (molly) gets in slingshot and fires herself* 2:35 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *gets in slingshot and fires right over chef* 2:35 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : *sets a bomb on hand* 2:36 TDfan10 (molly) WHAH! *misses* 2:36 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) ; *unstraps egg while over chef and makes it fall on top of him* Sorry! 2:36 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : *fires and then makes the bomb explode* 2:36 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay Brianna has one point!" 2:36 TDfan10 (molly) gets in slingshot and fires* 2:36 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *straps another egg to back and fires again* WEEEE! 2:36 TDfan10 (molly) gets jetpack and flies and punches Chef* 2:36 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : *fires again and hits the glass* Ow! *explodes* 2:36 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *launches self and blows bubbles that lift Chef* 2:36 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Hey that's cheating Molly" 2:37 BoysCanLikeItToo (Brianna) : *drops egg on chef again* 2:37 TDfan10 (molly) fine* 2:37 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay Brianna has 2 points" 2:37 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : *launches self again and blows up chef* 2:37 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *launches again and lifts Chef with bubbles* 2:37 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : Finally 2:37 TDfan10 (molly) gets in slingshot fires* 2:37 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay Antonio has 1 point" 2:37 TDfan10 (molly) lands on Chef* 2:37 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *bubbles pop and drop Chef* 2:37 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : *launches and lands on block above Chef* 2:37 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Bianca has 1 point" * ' : "Okay Antonio has 2" 2:37 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *does it again* 2:37 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : *explodes* 2:38 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "LOL" 2:38 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *puts Chef in bubble* 2:38 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : *launches self again* 2:38 TDfan10 (molly) fires slingshot* 2:38 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay bubbles don't count" 2:38 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *drops Chef* 2:38 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "I said HIT Chef" 2:38 TDfan10 (molly) lands on Chef again* 2:38 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Ok, Orange Bird then 2:38 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) ; *drops another egg on chef* 2:38 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : *hits Chef and explodes8 2:38 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay Molly has 1 point" 2:38 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *hits Chef* 2:38 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Bianca and Antonio win!" 2:38 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : Yes 2:38 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *opens airbag and sends Chef flying off into the forest* 2:39 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then" 2:39 TDfan10 (molly) conf* OH NO! 2:39 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Looks like the King Pig is defeated" * : "Owww" 2:39 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : I feel so bad for him.. 2:39 TrueCobalion (antonio) : Sorry King 2:39 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY * ' : "Okay losers" * ' : "VOTE" 2:39 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : Hmmm 2:39 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Vin 2:39 TDfan10 (molly) Vin 2:40 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : Vin 2:40 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Molly. 2:40 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then Vin is OUT" (vin) What? 2:40 TDfan10 (molly) :O! 2:40 Glenn31 (Bianca) : HAH! 2:40 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : Yaay 2:40 Amazing Hijotee (vin) I have Immunity, though! * ' : "Fine then" 2:40 TDfan10 (molly) NO! 2:40 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : Ugh 2:40 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Who will it be then Vin?" 2:40 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Curses 2:40 Amazing Hijotee (vin) Ehh... (vin) I choose Bianca * ' : "Fine then, Bianca is OUT" 2:40 Glenn31 (Bianca) : (chrishead) (Bianca) : I have immunity 2:40 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Yup, Bianca has immunity too" 2:41 BoysCanLikeItToo derp 2:41 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Who will it be then?" 2:41 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Vin 2:41 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "You can't choose Vin, he has Immunity" 2:41 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *facepalm* 2:41 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Antonio either?" 2:41 Glenn31 (Bianca) : He lost it 2:41 TDfan10 (molly) he used it already 2:41 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : I dare you to try and choose me. 2:41 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "His Immunity lasts for one episode" 2:41 Glenn31 (Bianca) : He already used his immunity (Bianca) : Fine, Felix 2:41 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Felix quit" 2:41 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Then who!? 2:41 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : MOLLY! 2:42 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Pick either Brianna or Molly" 2:42 BoysCanLikeItToo (BRIANNA) : CHOOSE. MOLLY! 2:42 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Fine! MOLLY! 2:42 TDfan10 (molly) grrr! 2:42 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then Molly is OUT" 2:42 TDfan10 (molly) not again! 2:42 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Eh, I had immunity anyways. 2:42 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "In fact, since Molly didn't last one episode" 2:42 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : Final 4 guaranteed 2:42 TDfan10 (molly) do have immunity since I rejoined? 2:42 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Is that fair enough for you, Mols? 2:42 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then Vin and Bianca no longer have Immunity" * ' : "4 of you remain" 2:43 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *glares at Vin* You're next Vincent! 2:43 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Only 3 will make it into the finale" * ' : "So, who will be the loser?" 2:43 TDfan10 (molly) do I jave immunity since I rejoined? *have 2:43 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Which 3 are making it to the finale?" 2:43 Glenn31 (Bianca) : NO! *flushes Molly* 2:43 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Find out NEXT TIME" * ' : "On Total" 2:43 TDfan10 (molly) backstabbers! *flushed* 2:43 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Drama" * ' : "RELOADED" THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 2:43